happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Malefi-Sunset
'Malefi-Sunset '''is an episode in Heads and Fairytales II. Roles Starring * Sunset Featuring * Poachy * Sorcery Appearances * Nutty * Lumpy Plot Sunset soars through the air turning clouds into cotton candy. Nearby, Poachy goes on a hunt, when he catches a glimpse of Sunset's beautiful wings. He tries to shoot a tranquilizer dart at her, only to hit Nutty, who was flying a helicopter and eating the clouds. A crash leaves Nutty partially crushed, eating the pieces of cloud on his helicopter as he succumbs to his wounds. A distracted Sunset is finally hit by a dart and falls. Hours later, Sunset awakens and fails to fly. She turns her head to discover her wings have been cut off. She develops a feeling she never had before and becomes full of dark magic. Sorcery is drawn to Nutty's carcass, when he is suddenly hit by a ray of green lightning. The attack came from a new, darker, evil Sunset. She beats Sorcery in a battle, steals his clothes, and he offers to be her servant. The dark magic Sunset develops causes her wand to transform into a staff. She tells Sorcery to look for Poachy. Soaring into the skies, he eventually tracks the poacher, who mounts Sunset's wings on the wall. Sorcery then flies back to tell her the news. As Poachy tends to his collection of hunting trophies, Sunset and Sorcery burst through the front door. Sunset's eyes glow green as she commands Poachy to return her wings. Naturally he declines. Sunset transforms into a huge dragon, destroying the roof over their heads, and uses fire breath on her enemy. Poachy thinks of having the dragon stuffed as his ultimate trophy. So he fires multiple darts at her as he tries to dodge the attacks. Sunset feels dazed after having thousands of darts all over her body. She faints, to Poachy's joy, that is until he gets crushed by her. She returns to normal form shortly afterward. Being the only one still conscious, Sorcery proceeds to make off with Sunset's wings, but has a moment of heart and thought. He magically reattaches the wings to Sunset's back, transforming her back to her gleeful self the moment she awakens. Sorcery takes back his clothes and leaves. Sunset tries to use her magic to revive Poachy. She succeeds, but turning him into a tiny fairy. He flees out the window in fear of Sunset. Then he gets swatted against a wall by Lumpy, who mistook him for a fly, leaving only his wings intact. Deaths # Nutty is crushed beneath his helicopter and bleeds to death. # Poachy is crushed, revived into a fairy, then swatted. Trivia * The episode references ''Maleficent, specifically the 2014 film. * This is one of the few times Sorcery does something good. * Originally a part of the regular episode list, the creator thought it would be better suited for Heads and Fairytales. It now takes the place of an episode by a banned user. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Heads and Fairytales